


Green Magic

by angelhoney



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhoney/pseuds/angelhoney
Summary: Merlin has magic, but that's common knowledge. His sweet, gentle green magic is loved by everyone who knows him. He lives a kind life at Avalon University with his friends (and his plants). But no one knows the extent of his powers, how much magic is truly running through his body. And no one, not even Merlin, knows the dangers that await those with powers like his.





	1. Chapter 1

_Something is stirring deep within Earth. At long last, Her children are awakening. They have been sleeping for hundreds of years, waiting until She needed them. And their time has finally come._  
  
_“My children,” Earth whispered. “Wake. You are ready. I need you. I need you.”_  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Merlin opened his eyes.  
  
Will was standing over him, eyes wide open like someone electrocuted him, holding a bucket presumably filled with ice cubes precariously over Merlin’s head.  
  
“Good morning, Will. Did you really think I’d let you dump ice all over me? On a _Saturday_?”  
  
Will let the bucket swing down to his side, sighing heavily and slumping backwards into his desk chair.  
  
“How do you _do_ that? Christ, can’t I do _anything_ around here?”  
  
Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Will. “Don’t make me curse your plant.” Will rolled his eyes at that and glanced at the line of potted plants on the windowsill.  
  
“You would never curse plant-Will,” said Will, patting the leaves on his plant. “He never did anything to you.”  
  
“Yeah, but you did, you great lump,” said Merlin, lobbing his pillow at Will’s face. Will caught it deftly and clutched it to his chest, looking highly offended.  
  
“ _Me_? I have _never_ done anything to you! I am an angel! The perfect roommate! The most amazing person in the entire universe!”  
  
“You’re reaching there a bit. I only put up with you because I can’t seem to shake you.”  
  
Merlin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. His plants were all looking quite healthy, except for Gwen’s. He looked at her carefully, touching the drooping petals gently.  
  
“Gwen seems sad. I’ll have to go see her today.”  
  
Will tossed the pillow back on Merlin’s bed and stood up.  
  
“Breakfast?”  
  
“Starving.”  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The dinner hall was rather quiet that morning, just the way Merlin liked it. Will loaded his plate with an obscene amount of food, which Merlin wrinkled his nose at.  
  
“Why do you feel the need to eat _that much_? You’re going to die at age 25.”  
  
Will rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin’s plate, which had a muffin and a banana on it. “You’re going to die, too, if you don’t eat enough. What kind of wimpy breakfast is that?” Merlin laughed and walked over to their usual spot: the little padded nook in front of the giant window overlooking the campus. Gwen and Morgana were already sitting there, and sure enough, Gwen looked a bit down.  
  
“Hey,” said Merlin, sitting down next to them. Will plopped down, too, and started inhaling his food. Gwen looked slightly repulsed, but smiled gently at Merlin.  
  
“Morning,” she said, swirling her spoon around in her yogurt cup.  
  
“Your plant was drooping this morning. What’s wrong?” asked Merlin, peeling his banana. Gwen smiled again. She loved it when Merlin talked about his plants.  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Lance is just going to visit his family for a couple of weeks, and it’s sort of a bummer not being able to see him for a while.”  
  
Merlin nodded. That made sense. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Gwen and Lance apart for more than a few hours.  
  
“Well, one goes, another comes!” said Morgana. “My cousin is coming into town today, and he’s staying for a week.”  
  
“What’s your cousin coming here for?” asked Will, mouth packed with an assortment of foods. Morgana frowned at him.  
  
“Swallow, Will, that’s disgusting.”  
  
“Not much for swallowing, baby,” Will said with a wink. Morgana flicked her wrist and Will’s water spilled on his lap. Merlin smiled into his own water glass. Will’s mouth twisted to the side, and patted his pants with a napkin.  
  
“We get it, you can control water. No need to be rude.”  
  
“No need to be a pig,” said Morgana primly. “Anyway, Uncle Uther is sending Arthur here for a little while because Arthur is thinking about transferring here next year.”  
  
“Where’s Arthur going right now?” Merlin asked. Morgana rarely talked about her family, so this was new territory.  
  
“Camelot,” said Morgana. “But he doesn’t really seem to like it there.”  
  
Merlin nodded again. He was going to apply for Camelot, but when he toured the campus, it seemed very pretentious and preppy. Not at all his style, like Avalon was.  
  
“I can’t wait to meet him!” said Gwen.  
  
“No, he’s actually quite an ass,” said Morgana. Merlin snorted. Gwen swatted Morgana’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sure he’s lovely. You just like to pick fights with everyone.”  
  
“No, really,” Morgana said with a laugh. “He’s tough to get on with. Merlin will have trouble being friends with him.”  
  
“Me? Why me?” Merlin asked, hurt. He prided himself on his likeability.  
  
“You don’t take any crap,” said Morgana. “He likes to push people around, and you would just give it right back to him.” She took a sip of water. “And probably with some snark, too.”  
  
Will laughed at that. “She’s right, mate. You’re nice, but you’re not a pushover.”  
  
Merlin decided he could live with that.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Merlin and Will split up after breakfast. Will wanted to go play a game of footie, and Merlin desperately wanted to finish reading _1984_. He went back to their dorm and flopped on his bed, already exhausted from doing nothing. He glanced at his plants and noticed that Gwen was doing significantly better. He smiled and sat up.  
  
Merlin loved his plants more than anything. Each of them was perfectly unique and representative of his closest friends. Will’s plant was a short succulent, with a small cube of pyrite nestled between the waxy leaves. Morgana’s was a bundle of Queen Anne’s lace, with a piece of a tiger eye crystal in the soil. Gwen’s, a couple of daisies Merlin found in a park that Gwen really liked, with a chunk of rose quartz at the base. And Lance’s was a small aloe plant, which Merlin used frequently for burns, with a piece of jade resting on it.  
  
He spent a lot of time getting to know his friends and picking out the perfect plant and crystal to represent them. His magic curled around the plants, protective and gentle. He could always tell if one of his friends was ill or upset because their mood would reflect on their plant.  
  
Merlin waved a hand over the plants, and their soil darkened with fresh water. He dropped his hand onto his paperback copy of _1984_ and picked it up, rifling through the pages before stopping about halfway through and sitting back down on his unmade bed.  
  
Just as Winston was being sent to Room 101, someone knocked at Merlin’s door.  
  
“Come in,” he said, his voice scratchy from an hour of not speaking.  
  
Morgana opened the door and walked in with a boy that Merlin guessed was her cousin Arthur.  
  
_Hello_ Arthur. Arthur was just as gorgeous as they come, with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a clearly defined body, visible even under a sweatshirt, and a sculpted, Romanesque face.  
  
“This is Merlin,” said Morgana, pointing at Merlin. He glanced down at himself, remembering that his room was a pigsty and he was still in his pajama pants and old t-shirt. Cheeks reddening, he looked back up and saw Arthur looking at his plants on the windowsill.  
  
“That’s me,” said Merlin, setting his book down and standing up. “Sorry about the mess, my roommate is an absolute slob. You must be Arthur.” Merlin held out a hand.  
  
Arthur smiled, revealing adorably crooked white teeth, and shook his hand. “That would be me, yes. Morgana speaks highly of you. You’re the one with the green thumb magic, yeah?” He gestured toward Merlin’s plants.  
  
Merlin grinned at that. “Yeah.”  
  
Arthur released Merlin’s hand and turned back to Morgana.  
  
“Where’s Will?” asked Morgana. “I was going to introduce him, too.”  
  
“Playing footie with the freshies. Trying to impress the ladies, no doubt,” said Merlin. Morgana laughed.  
  
“Are we still on to see that weird kid’s movie you’ve been raving about tonight?” she asked, and Merlin sighed exasperatedly.  
  
“For the last time, Morgana, it’s called _The Odd Life of Timothy Green_ , and it’s a really good movie. Quit making me feel like a 12 year old for liking it.”  
  
Arthur laughed a little. Merlin groaned.  
  
“Not you, too! It’s a _good_ -”  
  
“No, no!” Arthur said, shaking his head. “I actually really liked that movie. I thought it was really good.”  
  
Merlin smiled smugly at Morgana. “I like your cousin. He has good taste.” Arthur grinned broadly. Morgana looked back and forth at the two of them and smirked.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so. Maybe Arthur wants to come with us?” she said, looking pointedly at Arthur. He shrugged and glanced at Merlin.  
  
“Yeah, sure, if that’s cool.”  
  
“For sure. I need someone who appreciates my stellar movie taste,” said Merlin, nodding in mock-seriousness. Arthur gave Merlin a two-fingered salute and a smile.  
  
“Okay, well, we should go, I’m going back to my room to introduce Gwen,” said Morgana, her hand on the doorknob. Arthur gave Merlin a small wave and ducked out of his room. Morgana whipped her head around to face Merlin.  
  
“How did you make him so _nice_?” she yell-whispered at him before leaving his room, too, closing the door behind her.  
  
Merlin sat back down on his bed and smiled to himself. He was ready to be disliked by Arthur, but Arthur seemed like an honestly nice and genuine person. He looked forward to seeing him again.  
  
Purely as a friend, of course.  
  
Though it didn’t hurt that he was incredibly easy on the eyes.  
  
Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and realized he was still smiling.


	2. Update

Hello everyone!

I am so so so sorry I have been neglecting this story! I had lost motivation after I wrote several chapters and the files got all corrupted and wouldn't open (so rude!!).

Then I went to college and was busy, busy, busy! I've also been dealing with a lot of mental health stuff more recently (I was diagnosed with OCD and depression, and I've also been dealing with severe anxiety attacks due to a specific phobia), and so much of my motivation to write flew out the window.

Getting therapy really helped me start to get my motivation to write back!

I recently began to write again, but it wasn't in this story. I kept coming back to it and picking at it, but ultimately deleting everything I wrote. Fics with original plots are hard to write! I found new love in another piece I'm working on, which is a Hogwarts Merthur AU (so much easier to write in an already existing universe!). I hope to start posting that one soon, and I hope you guys will read it as well.

My hope is that writing this new piece will spark the inspiration back up in me, and I can come back to Green Magic and make it a story worth reading! I love Green Magic and the plot that's tangled in my brain, desperate to come out, and I hope you guys will bear with me as I work on everything.

Thank you all, and I love and appreciate you terribly!!


End file.
